


John the ripper

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nur eine Option, was aus zwei Männern werden kann, die den Schmerz nicht verarbeiten können. Nicht nur John kann der Tod seines Freundes nicht verkraften. Außer ihm, gibt es jemand, der das Werk Sherlock Holmes fortsetzen will. Dieser Jemand macht John zu einem Auftragsmörder, der den Abschaum Londons töten soll. John wird zum" Socialripper 2012". Kann man ihn retten? Wenn ja, wer und wie schafft man das? Sollte man ihn überhaupt retten?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> geschrieben 10/2012

Seht hin! Seht ihn euch an! Nicht weg schauen. Keine Angst. Es sind nur Worte, Buchstaben, geboren aus Gedanken und zu viel Fantasie. Fantasie, die ihm fehlt, der da liegt und stirbt, seit langer Zeit. 

Da liegt seine leere, menschliche Hülle, starrt zur Decke seines Zimmers, die genau so leer ist, wie er selbst.  
Weiß sieht er und daran ändert sich nichts. Weiß, wie ein toter Fisch am Strand. Wie lang er so schon liegt, weiß er nicht. Vielleicht schon so lange, wie der bleiche Fisch am Strand? Ihm ist es egal. Es ändert nichts. Die leere Decke bleibt leer, wie sein gefrorenes Herz.  
Seht genauer hin! Näher! Noch näher!! Keine Furcht, er wird sich nicht bewegen. Feiglinge, seht hin, verdammt noch mal. Ihr seid es ihm schuldig.

Ja, er atmet noch. Das wird er auch weiterhin, denn seine Hand wäre unfähig die Pistole gegen sich selbst zu richten. Er kennt den Zustand der Leere gut. Bestens! Fragt ihn doch!  
Was? Er antwortet nicht? Wundert euch das wirklich?  
Aber psssssssssst! Seid mal still. Er begreift gerade etwas. 

Jeder Mensch, der sich umbringen will, will im Grunde nichts anderes, als leben! Weiterleben.  
Nur nicht so. Nicht als das, was er ist. Anders.

Unser tapferer Soldat John Watson will nicht sterben, nicht durch die eigene Hand. Aber er sucht den Tod.  
Oder hat er ihn gefunden? Wieder gefunden? Wie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in Afghanistan?  
Seine Augen, blau, inhaltslos und bewegungslos im Nirgendwo. Nicht eine Wimper zuckt.   
Der Tod hat ihn wieder gefunden. Diesmal nicht als Aufständischer in einem fremden Land. Diesmal kam er listig von hinten und hat seinen einzigen Freund vom Dach gestoßen. John glaubt, ihm folgen zu müssen, doch ist es jetzt anders.

Seht! Seht!   
John schließt die Augen und rennt. Rennt auf Befehl in seinem Zorn und seiner Wut. Rennt und schießt. Schießt und trifft. Trifft und tötet. Tötet und weint. Damals ….  
Jetzt schließt er nur die Augen und ist in London. Da gibt es keinen Kriegszustand, keine Zone, in der man morden muss, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden, nur ein funktionierendes System, in das er nicht mehr passt. In das er nur gepasst hat, weil es ihm sein Freund möglich gemacht hat.  
Sein Freund, Sherlock ….  
tot

PIEP PIEP! Eine Textnachricht.

John, wach auf! Komm zurück!   
Lebt er noch?  
Er ist noch nicht bei uns, habt einen Moment Geduld. Lasst ihn zurück kommen. Er fällt noch mit ihm vom Dach, er weint noch, rennt und tötet. Erfriert dabei bis in die letzte Zelle.

"Ja, Sir!" sagt John mit fremder Stimme.   
Nein, ich habe diese Stimme auch noch nie an ihm gehört. Aber wir sollten nicht gleich Vorurteile haben. Gebt dem Mann eine Chance!

Er liest die Nachricht und setzt sich in seinem Bett auf.  
Ihr glaubt jetzt, jemand kümmert sich um John Watson? Ihr habt Unrecht. Jemand benutzt ihn! Doch noch dürft ihr nicht hinter die Kulissen schauen. Bleibt neugierig.

John hat so lange nachgedacht, bis er glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Jetzt ist er still und akzeptiert, dass er wieder ein unbeschriebenes Blatt ist. Ein leeres Stück Papier, auf das jeder schreiben kann, der will. So war es immer. Watson ist eine exekutive Macht, keine gesetzgebende Kraft. Darum ist er Soldat geworden. Darum ist er Arzt. Er untersteht einer höheren Macht. Er kann kein autarker Mensch sein, das entspricht nicht seinem Wesen. Und trotzdem ist er es nun, zwangsweise.

Doch er hat einen Bestimmung:

Er tötet in fremdem Auftrag mit, der ihm eigenen, chirurgischen Sorgfalt. Mit seiner ruhigen Hand, mit seinem genauen Auge, mit seiner Stille, die da ist, wenn eine Entscheidung getroffen werden muss, wenn eine Tat verlangt wird. Mit einer Regungslosigkeit, die nur wenige, andere Menschen haben.  
Für die Ruhe muss man leer sein. Für das Ziel gilt es das Selbst zu opfern.

Das tut John. Das kann John. Das IST John.


	2. Chapter 2

Doch wollen wir uns anschauen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. 

Allein die Zeit mit Sherlock Holmes veränderte nicht den John, der er vorher war. Auch machte ihn diese Zeit nicht zu dem, was er im Augenblick ist. Sein Freund hat ihn nicht zu einer moralischen Stütze gemacht und auch nicht zu dem Monster, welches ihr gleich kennenlernen werdet.  
John sieht ihn fallen, unaufhaltsam dem sicheren Tod entgegen. Er wünscht in dem Moment er wäre Gott, könnte die Zeit anhalten, würde sein Leben dafür geben, dass nicht passiert, was geschehen wird. 

Mit seinem Freund stirbt ein wichtiges Stück in John. Der Teil, der ihn lebendig gemacht hat. Da liegt sein Held im Blut und Johns Menschlichkeit rinnt mit dem Blut seines Freundes im Gleichklang auf den Asphalt. Erst merkt er es nicht, steht unter Schock.

Erst viel später, als ihn wieder die Alpträume plagen begreift er. 

Unser Soldat hat immer mitgezählt, jeden einzelnen Feind, den seine Kugel getroffen hat. Keiner, der nicht Soldat ist oder war, kann verstehen, was das bedeutet. Man stellt Gott in Frage, indem man das tötet, was ER erschaffen hat. Das kann nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben. 

Durch seinen Freund hat er Reue empfunden, konnte seine Schuld wieder gutmachen. Jetzt empfindet er nichts mehr. Er träumt immer noch, doch wacht er nicht mehr schwitzend, verstört und fast weinend auf. Nein, John schlägt stumm die Augen auf, fühlt dem Herzschlag nach. Er fragt sich systematisch:

Lebe ich noch? Ja.   
Bin ich in London? Ja?  
Was fühle ich? Nichts.  
Lebe ich noch, wenn ich nicht fühle? Finde darauf keine Antwort.  
Ich denke, also bin ich doch noch ich? Auch darauf finde ich keine Antwort.  
WAS BIN ICH?

 

Dann …. Jetzt haltet euch fest …. masturbiert John. Warum er das tut?

Um zu testen, ob sein Körper noch funktioniert. Das ist das Wichtigste. Nein! Denkt bitte nicht, er verliert den Verstand! So ist es nicht. John Watson ist weiterhin der, der er ist, schon immer war. Nur ist er allein und ist der, der er immer schon war, wenn keiner da war, um seine Seele zu berühren.

Dann hat ihn Jemand gefunden. Natürlich hat unser Doktor versucht heraus zu finden, wer ihn mit John anspricht. Aber ihm fehlt Sherlocks Gabe zu kombinieren. Das kann er nur bedingt, dafür zittert seine Hand niemals, wenn es um eine Wandlung geht. Vom Leben zum Tod. Vom Tod zum Leben.  
John ist bipolar, er kann beides, töten und Leben retten. Diese Gabe haben nicht viele Menschen, doch er weiß es nicht, sieht es nicht in seiner hohlen Welt.


	3. Chapter 3

Einen ganzen Nachmittag (Leute nicht einschlafen, wenn ihr John jetzt betrachten dürft, der vor seinem Laptop sitzt und die email anschaut, in der Hoffnung, sie würde lebendig werden.) starrt John Watson auf seinen Monitor.

"John, guter Soldat, exzellenter Schütze, erfahrener Arzt,  
das Verbrechen schläft nicht. In London schon gar nicht. Es gibt für Sie etwas zu tun. Führen Sie die Arbeit Sherlock Holmes fort! Auf ihre Weise!   
Sind Sie dabei?"

Allein, allein, allein … hallt es durch Johns Verstand. Oder doch nicht?

Was soll er tun? Nein, dumm ist John nicht. Intuitiv erfasst er, was der Absender möchte.   
John möchte frieren, erschrecken, zögern, vor seinen Gedanken zurückscheuen. Nichts passiert. Da ist keine Wärme, in die seine Augen blicken können. Seine Hand bleibt kalt, sehr genau und ruhig.

Soll das seine Strafe sein? Ein Funken Vergangenheit flackert durch seinen leblosen Körper. Kann er nützlich sein? Kann er tun, was sonst sein Freund getan hatte? Er hat doch gar nicht seine Fähigkeiten. Aber vielleicht mit ein wenig Hilfe? Oder auf eine andere Art? Seine Art?

Was ist meine Art?  
Reagieren? Dienen statt denken?

 

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, mit dem Wunsch, es möge endlich der Letzte sein, stimmt John zu. In ihm ist es so lautlos, man könnte den Schnee fallen hören, der sein Herz einschneit.

 

Am Abend des schicksalhaften Tages bekommt unsere Fleischhülle Anweisungen, die sein Herzschlag beschleunigen hätten sollen. Doch das ist unmöglich, wenn es im Tiefkühlfach liegt. So pumpt es weiter, ganz regelmäßig.

Jemand hat hier einen tiefen Einblick, begreift John sofort.

Seht mal!! Seine Brauen runzeln sich und seine Gedanken suchen eine Hintertür. Warum kann er nicht seine Neugier lassen und tun, was er tun soll? Könnte sein Verhängnis werden. Oder wie seht ihr das?

Puh, zum Glück der Moment ist nur kurz. John notiert sich alles und löscht die Email ganz automatisch.

Skalpell, diverse medizinische Werkzeuge - vorhanden.  
Pistole - vorhanden und mindestens zehn Mal am Tag gereinigt und gewartet  
Schutzkleidung - besorgen!  
Genanntes Krematorium - suchen und infiltrieren  
Menschlichkeit - ist schon im Müll - dort lassen!  
Zweck - Leben retten  
Nachteil - Leben nehmen  
Moral - alles Lüge!

Ich habe nichts. Nichts zu gewinnen, nichts zu verlieren. Nur meine Präzision. Meine Bestimmung bewegt Geist und Körper von ganz allein

 

Okay, geben wir John einen Moment, um aufzustehen, um hinaus zu gehen. Hinaus in die Stadt, die voller Leben ist. Hinaus in eine Welt, die John nicht mehr kennt. In eine Welt, die substanzlos ist ohne seinen Freund. Eine Welt, die zur Hölle geht.

Töten, um zu retten? Töten kann niemals einen Zweck haben. Töten ist Eingriff in die natürliche Ordnung. Oder?

Zweifel und Gleichgültigkeit. Ein Paar, was nicht zusammen passt. Wie John und Sherlock.

Unser Doktor John Watson geht einkaufen und weicht jedem Blick menschlicher Augen aus, auf dass sie ihn nicht erkennen und erschrecken.


	4. Chapter 4

Sein erster Auftrag wird sehr sorgfältig von seinem Superior bis ins winzigste Detail beschrieben.  
Ernie Maxwell ist ein Serienmörder, der aus Mangel an Beweisen wieder freigesprochen werden musste. Davon gibt es eine Menge, weiß John. Justizfehler, Beamtenschlamperei, verfickte Staatsanwältinnen, die lieber feiern. Betrug an allen Enden, Korruption, besoffene Richter, gleichgültige Geschworene, Lügen wohin man schaut.

Dreht euch mal um, dreht euch im Kreis. Ihr könnt es sehen, so wie ich sehen kann! Das Böse lauert überall.

Watson wird also auf die Jagd geschickt, nur ist es anders als mit Holmes. Er muss nicht erst mühsam ein Puzzle zusammen setzen, nicht erst Indizien und Beweise verknüpfen. John bekommt sein Opfer auf einem Silbertablett serviert und es ist ihm einerlei.

Als John beim Pissen in den Spiegel schaut, begreift er etwas. Die Erkenntnis springt ihm ins Gesicht, ohne, dass er sie im Kopf hat. Entweder ist sein neuer Auftraggeber ein Hacker, Anwalt oder er ist Polizist.

Ach Johnny, kneif nicht dich Augen zusammen, denk doch weiter! Nee, er will nicht. Nichts zu machen. Das versteht ihr doch, oder? Umso weiter er denkt, umso näher wird es ihm gehen. Nichts will er wissen. Nur seine Hände brauchen Beschäftigung.

John hat ein Vertrauensproblem? Das ist wahr. Er traut sich selbst nicht. Zurecht.

Alle Anweisungen hat John befolgt: 

Hat sich am Hafen einen Container gemietet.  
Hat sich einen Lieferwagen besorgt.  
Hat sich die Ausrüstung besorgt.  
Hat das Krematorium observiert, weiß, wann er unbemerkt hinein kann.  
Hat sein letztes Stückchen Herz im Klo runtergespült.  
Hat hinterher gekotzt.  
Hat geschaut, ob er noch zu Tränen fähig ist.  
Hat es aufgegeben.  
Hat geschaut, ob seine Decke noch weiß und leer ist. Ja, Ja, Ja … verdammt noch mal, JA!

Bin ich das? Wer kennt mich so?  
Bin ich noch John, wenn ich Fragen stelle?  
Wenn ich noch John bin, wer war ich dann vorher?  
Rechtfertigen Fragen meine Taten?

 

So, nun lasst John mal seinen ersten Auftragsmord begehen. Die Welt ist aus den Fugen geraten, seit Sherlock tot ist. Nicht nur für ihn, doch das weiß John nicht. Noch nicht. Er wird es erfahren, doch vielleicht ist es dann zu spät. Wer weiß.


	5. Chapter 5

Es ist dunkel in der ersten Nacht. Keine Sterne, kein Mond, kein Licht in John. Aber seine Hände sind warm und geschmeidig.

Lautlos folgt er Ernie Maxwell aus der Kneipe. Nüchtern sieht anders aus. Für unser frisch geschlüpftes Monster ein Leichtes sich hinter den Mann zu schleichen, ihm den Arm um den Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken. Nur so lange, bis sein Opfer ohnmächtig wird. Schnell, stark, gezielt, an der richtigen Stelle. Das reicht John, um ihn zu verpacken und zu knebeln.

Nur muss er darauf achten, in der Dunkelheit und der Reichweite seines Autos zu bleiben.   
Ja, unser John hatte vage Erwartungen, als er den Auftrag angenommen hat. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass er Aufregung fühlt, Adrenalin freigesetzt wird, was ihn zum Leben erwecken würde. Er hatte gehofft, er würde jagen, wie damals mit ihm. Er hatte erwartet, dass er Leben spürt, wenn er es nimmt.

Aber was er nun tut, tut er mechanisch. Geübt und akribisch, wie es seine Art ist.  
Ernie röchelt, wehrt sich. John ist stark und weiß genau, wie und wo er ihn festhalten muss. Noch an Ort und Stelle, in der finsteren Gasse, in der es nach Kotze stinkt, schnürt er Ernie zusammen, klebt seinen Mund zu und schleift ihn zum Auto. Ein wenig hat er sich verrechnet. Sein Opfer ist schwer und der Weg zu lang. Es kostet ihn mehr Kraft, als er eingeplant hat. Sein Verstand notiert den Fehler.

In John ist es kalt und still. 

Dabei versteht er in diesem Moment, wie wichtig diese Empfindungslosigkeit seinem toten Freund war. Nur so konnte er schlussfolgernd denken. Ohne Gefühle war alles klar und einfach. Ohne Emotionen kann man gerecht sein.

Nur nicht zu sich selbst.

Allein in diesem Vakuum kann John morden.

Ernie ist zu fett und John keucht, als er ihn ins Auto zerrt. Jetzt muss er ihn noch töten. Das soll er spurenlos tun. Gleich beginnt der Teil, der John unbekannt ist. Seine Art zu töten war bisher schnell und zielgenau. Nun hat er Zeit und Muße.

Sehen wir John zu, wie er in Richtung Tilbury zum Hafen fährt und wenden uns dann mal dem geheimnisvollen Fremden zu. Ihr seid sicher schon neugierig auf ihn.

***

Wohl keiner hätte gedacht, dass diese Person Sherlock Holmes so sehr vermissen würde. Seine Augen fliegen über die Akten, sortieren aus, ordnen, speichern in geheimen Dateien. Seine Finger sind schnell, er weiß, wo er suchen und finden muss. Verbrechergesichter, die niemals ein Gericht sehen werden, außer John Watson, spiegeln sich in seinen Augen.

Dabei sind sie nicht so leer, wie die Johns. Seht mal hin. Was könnt ihr sehen?

Richtig. Wut, Trauer, Zorn, Schmerz. All das, über das unser John schon längst hinweg ist. Dieser Mann lebt noch, lebt für ihn. Er will ihn zurück und klammerte sich an das Letzte was von Sherlock Holmes übrig ist: John Watson. Er bewundert John, ohne ihn zu beneiden, wie er es früher tat.

Dabei zerreißt es sein Herz und er kann sich nicht entscheiden zwischen Leid und Notwendigkeit.  
John kann der Gerechtigkeit Genüge tun. Er selbst kann es nicht. John ist ein Mörder. Er selbst wurde davon verschont, obwohl es ihn jeden Tag treffen kann.  
So, das reicht. Nicht ganz so neugierig! Später mehr von ihm.

 

Im Container stehen drei Dinge.

Ein Tisch, auf dem Ernie nun gefesselt liegt. Ein Stuhl, auf dem John Watson am Kopfende des Tisches sitzt und sein Skalpell ansieht. Ein starker Handstrahler, der die Schatten dunkler und lebendiger macht, als es die Person ist, die ungehindert reden könntes, es aber nicht tut.

Ernie versucht zu schreien oder zu reden, doch durch das Klebeband kommen nur dumpfe Laute. John möchte nicht reden, deshalb lässt er das Klebeband dran. Ernies Kopf ist genau vor ihm. Dessen Augen blicken wild umher, versuchen seinen Entführer zu sehen, der hinter ihm sitzt. Sein wabbeliger Leib zappelt, will weg. Unser Arzt beugt sich nun über den fetten Mann und sieht ihm in die Augen, hässliche Augen, von einer wässrigen Farbe. Ohne Vorwarnung bewegt sich Johns Arm. Mit zwei schnellen und sehr genauen Schnitten trifft er links und rechts die Arterien am Hals des Mörders, auf dass Ernie ausblutet wie ein Schwein beim Schlachter.

So? John sieht lustig aus in seinem Schutzanzug, den es in jedem Baumarkt zu kaufen gibt?? Ja? Warum lacht ihr nicht? Habt ihr Angst vor seinen Augen? Zittert ihr, weil sich kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegt, als die Bluttropfen seine ruhige Hand treffen? Seid ihr erschrocken, weil John nichts mehr von dem hat, was er früher war? Das stimmt nicht, es ist immer noch unser loyaler Doktor John Watson. Nur Sherlock allein kannte ihn. Ach nein, jetzt gibt es einen Zweiten.

Nein, John vertraut keinem. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass er den Richtigen tötet. Sein mysteriöser Superior hat ihm alle Informationen geschickt, die er braucht, um zu justieren. Prozessakten, Polizeiberichte, Lebensläufe, Zeitungsartikel. 

Die Kälte in John hat seine Logik und seine Urteilsfähigkeit um ein Vielfaches geschärft. Eine echte Wahl hat er nicht und die will er auch nicht. Es ist wie beim Töten im Krieg, das rasante Tempo überlebt nur der, der die besseren Instinkte und Reflexe hat. Johns Instinkt ist so gut wie kaum jemals vorher. Er muss sich keine Sorgen mache, aus Versehen einen Kameraden zu treffen. Muss nicht immer mit einem Ohr hören, ob man nach ihm ruft. 

Bevor er sein Skalpell benutzt, sieht er seinem Opfer in die Augen. Im Moment der größten Todesangst lügt kein Auge mehr. Und John Watson kann aufgrund seiner inneren Leere darin erkennen, ob der Richtige auf seinem Tisch liegt.

Jetzt denkt er an seinen Freund, als er zusieht, wie das Blut aus dem Körper vor ihm rinnt. Es kommt in Schüben und wirkt im diffusen Licht wie lebendig, als es aus den Schnittwunden kriecht.  
Es tropft auf den Boden, unaufhörlich. Johns Augen sind starr, sehen Ernie dabei zu, wie dessen Leben wie Würmer aus ihm heraus krabbelt. Es ist anders, als einen Mensch mal eben schnell zu erschießen, um den nächsten anzuvisieren. Eile vertuscht die Tat. Viele Zeit macht die Sinne scharf.

Das ist also mein neues Leben? Oder mein alter Tod?  
Das bin ich?   
Das ist meine Strafe?  
Ist es eine Strafe, wenn ich nicht bereue?  
Für wen tue ich das?   
Für die Menschen, die mir nichts mehr bedeuten?  
Für Sherlock, um ihm nah zu sein …

 

Der Dreck geht nicht weg, wenn er noch feucht ist … er verreibt ihn nur, er breite ihn aus. Wartet er, gibt ihm Zeit zu trocknen, fällt er eines Tages vielleicht von allein ab?


	6. Chapter 6

Unser Gesetzgeber saß auf der harten Kirchenbank und sah an das kalte Kreuz vor ihm. Tat er das Richtige? Wer entschied darüber? Immerhin säuberte er doch durch Watsons Hand die Stadt. Er wusste das Wort dafür, Selbstjustiz. Aber er wusste mehr. Er wusste, dass, wenn er es nicht tat, es kein anderer tat. Er wusste, dass John tun würde, was er ihm auftrug. Diesen Mann kannte er besser, als dieser glaubte. Und das Beste an allem, niemand würde ihm zutrauen, all das zu tun. Eine Entscheidungsmöglichkeit hatte er nicht, hatte er nie gehabt. Zu sehr hatte er das Bedürfnis eine saubere Stadt, ein reines Land, eine friedliche Welt zu haben. Das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis und das war ihm durchaus bewusst.

"Möchtest du Buße tun, mein Sohn?" sprach ihn der alte Priester liebevoll an, denn er kannte den Mann gut, der jeden Sonntag in seiner Predigt auftauchte.  
"Ich habe nichts böses getan, niemanden getötet.", antwortete unser Mann mit dunklem Blick, der greisen, wässrigen Augen auswich. Doch ein ehrliches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.  
Der Priester zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Das weiß ich doch, mein Junge!" Seine alte, knochige Hand fiel auf seine Schulter und klopfte darauf, wie auf ein Stück Holz.  
"Kann ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben?", fragte unser Geheimnisvolle nun freundlich.  
"Aber sicher. Ich schließe den Vordereingang ab. Wenn du fertig bist, nimm den hinteren Eingang und ziehe einfach die Tür ran. Abschließen ist nicht notwendig. Viel gibt es hier nicht zu klauen."

Oh doch, dachte er. Oh doch!

Vertrauen, warum brachten ihm alle so viel Vertrauen entgegen? Weil er war, was er war?  
Der Alte ging und irgendwann hört unser Mann die Tür ins Schloss fallen. In der Kirche war es eiskalt und er fragte sich, warum es Gott seinen Anhängern nicht gemütlicher machte. Das Prinzip hatte doch inzwischen jeder Politiker begriffen. 

Dann wanderte er in der Stille der Kirche hin und her. Nur ein paar Kerzen brannten noch, die er löschen musste, wenn er ging.   
Schließlich, nach einem stummen Zwiegespräch mit Gott, welches uns erst einmal nichts angeht, ging er auf die Tür eines kleinen Nebenraums zu.

Dort lagerten alte Reliquien der kirchlichen Historie. Irgendwann hatte er mal neugierig hier rein gesehen und etwas gefunden, was ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Seit er es das erste Mal benutzt hatte, war es zu einer Notwendigkeit geworden. Er hätte es mitnehmen können, doch das würde keinen Sinn machen. Nein, er musste es genau hier tun, hier in diesen Räumen unter den Augen Gottes, dem er ins Handwerk pfuschte, indem er John Watson töten ließ.

Die altertümliche Geißel hing an der Wand. Eine Peitsche an deren Ende sieben Lederriemen befestigt waren. An jedem Riemenende war eine kleine Metallkugel mit winzigen Widerhaken.  
Schnell zog er Jacke und Hemd aus, legte das Bündel säuberlich zusammengelegt in eine Ecke und griff nach der antiken Knute zur Selbstgeißelung. Wie viel Blut mochte schon an diesem Instrument kleben? In gewisser Weise erregte ihn der Gedanke enorm. Aber das war nicht alles!

Unser Mann fühlte eine große Schuld, obwohl sein Verstand sagte, dass alles richtig war. Sherlock Holmes war tot. Auch er trug Schuld daran, eine Große sogar. Er hatte ihm das Vertrauen entzogen. Er war schuld, dass John Watson erneut ein Mörder war. 

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag ließ er die Peitsche nach hinten, über seine rechte Schulter knallen und schrie unterdrückt auf. Der Schmerz explodierte erst im Kopf, dann erst auf dem Rücken. Johns Superior keuchte und seine Hand zitterte. Trotzdem war der zweite Schlag noch fester. Das warme Blut rann ihm den Rücken hinunter. Seine aufgeplatzte Haut brannte wie Feuer, aber sein Herz fühlte sich ein wenig leichter an. Nur ein wenig, aber immerhin. 

Dann dachte er an John, wie er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Nur von weitem. Eigentlich wollte er zu ihm gehen, tröstende Worte sagen. Er hätte ihn sogar in den Arm genommen, doch Johns Gesicht hat ihn abgehalten. Es hätte nichts geändert.

So viele Male hätte er Watson eigenhändig erschießen können, denn der hatte das Privileg Sherlock Holmes so nah zu sein wie kein anderer Mann. Doch jetzt ….. ohne Gnade knallte der dritte Hieb auf die Haut und provozierte einen weiteren, schmerzerfüllten Schrei …. Jetzt …. Jetzt hatte er eine Erektion …. Und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Lassen wir den Mann mit seiner Überraschung und seinem blutenden Rücken allein. Wir treffen ihn bald wieder.


	7. Chapter 7

Johns stumme Augen spiegelten den Feuerschein im Ofen wieder. Durch das kleine Fenster konnte er sehen, wie Ernies Leib in Flammen aufging. Er würde restlos verbrennen und keiner würde es merken. Wieder etwas abgrundtief Böses unauffällig aus der Welt geschaffen. Würde John auch bald in diesem Ofen brutzeln? Darüber denkt er nicht nach.  
Fühlt er Genugtuung? Fragen wir ihn mal?

John fühlst du was? Er scheint nachdenklich. 

Tue ich das für meinen Auftraggeber? Oder bin ich das?

Hm, das ist eine merkwürdige Antwort, oder? Was fangen wir damit nun an?  
Seine einfache Analyse sagt ihm, es ist richtig, dass einer, der böses tut auch böses verdient. Aber John weiß auch, dass er nicht zu den Guten gehört. Nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit Sherlocks Tod. Aber zu den Bösen gehört er doch auch nicht. Was ist er dann? 

Unser ehemaliger Held windet sich, sucht nach einem Ausweg, findet ihn nicht.  
Teilnahmslos geht er nach Hause, nachdem er alle Spuren beseitigt hat. Sein Auftraggeber hat ihm gesagt, auf was er achten soll. Er verlässt sich blind darauf, wie er sich früher auf alles verlassen hatte, was sein Freund sagte.

John denkt.   
Daran, dass er etwas essen muss, daran, dass er aufs Klo muss, daran, dass er müde ist, daran, dass er Sex braucht. 

Vielleicht wäre er überrascht Molly vor seiner Tür zu treffen, wenn er etwas empfinden würde. So sagt er nur ausdruckslos und müde:

"Hallo Molly. Was tust du hier?"  
"Ich wollte nach dir sehen, habe lang nichts von dir gehört, John."  
Sorgen? Wen interessiert das?  
"Geh nach Hause, mir geht’s gut. Gute Nacht!"  
"John! Lass uns ein wenig reden."  
"Ich möchte nicht reden. Es gibt nichts zu sagen."  
Es tut ihm nicht leid, dass Molly traurig aussieht, sich zurückgewiesen fühlt. John will nur ins Bett, um an seine Decke zu starren. Er bekommt den Blutgeruch einfach nicht aus seiner Nase.  
"Ich vermisse ihn auch schrecklich.", versucht sie es weiter. John interessiert das nicht.  
"Geh nach Hause, Molly!", wiederholt er gleichgültig.  
Molly sucht verzweifelt nach Worten, die sie eher brauchen würde, um sich selbst zu trösten. Zu John würden sie nicht durchdringen. Nur ein Ausweg fällt ihr ein. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn heftig, in ihrer Ratlosigkeit. John stößt sie grob weg.  
"Was tust du? Tu das nicht!".  
Seine Stimme ist schneidend und lässt Molly erstarren.  
"Tut mir ….tut mir leid." Keucht sie, nicht erschrocken über seine Handgreiflichkeit, wohl aber über seine harte Stimme. Sie kann ihn nicht mehr einschätzen. Ist das noch John Watson?  
Sie geht, wortlos. John sieht ihr nicht nach.

Das war sein erster Mord. Weitere werden folgen. Was denkt ihr über John?

 

Das Blut im Container steht bald Zentimeter hoch. Er müsste den Boden reinigen. Irgendwann. John wirft seine braunen Schuhe mit den hellen Sohlen weg und holt seine alten Kampfstiefel wieder hervor. Die Morde sind inzwischen Routine. Er hat keinen Spaß daran und auch sonst interessiert ihn nur, dass es einen Mörder weniger gibt, in London. Der Stadt, die er meist nur noch Nachts sieht.  
Vielleicht könnte er sich mal wieder besser fühlen? John soll sich nicht so anstellen. Zeit heilt doch alle Wunden, oder? 

Auch, wenn sie tödlich sind?

John weiß es nicht.


	8. Chapter 8

Viele Tote später, alle die es verdient hatten, dass John sein Skalpell durch die dämonische Haut und das stinkende Fleisch zieht, klopft es eines Nachts an seine Tür.  
Geschlafen hat John nicht, auch nicht gedacht oder gefühlt. Reglos lag er auf dem Bett und starrte an die dunkle Decke.  
Aufstehen oder nicht, dass ist hier die Frage. Wer klopft so spät nachts an diese Tür? Wohl doch nicht wieder Molly?!  
John war nicht ausgezogen, er schlief neuerdings immer in seiner Kleidung. Erst am nächsten Tag zog er sich um.

Als er die Tür öffnete, war das Einzige, was ihm über die Lippen kam, ein "Oh"  
"Lass mich rein!" begehrte die männliche Gestalt, deren Gesicht durch eine dunkle Morphmaske verdeckt war. Angst hatte John keine.   
Nur dunkle Augen sahen ihn an und John wich zurück, ließ seinen späten Gast ein.  
"Fühlst du dich schuldig?", fragte sein Gast und John suchte nicht nach Untertönen in dieser Stimme. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt, doch zeigte er das nicht.  
"Sollte ich das?"  
Darauf bekam er keine Antwort, stattdessen hielt sein Gast ihm das alte Folterinstrument entgegen, das er schließlich doch in der Kirche geklaut hat.  
"Das könnte dir helfen, John."  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht." John ging einfach, die Peitsche ignorierend, in sein kleines Wohnzimmer und setzte sich. Nur ganz mild war er erstaunt, über seinen Gast. Tief im Unterbewusstsein hatte er es geahnt. Wohl schon immer. Dass mehr in diesem Mann war, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Doch hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht. Warum auch? Dafür war keine Zeit, es bestand keine Notwendigkeit. Sherlock war ja da und bestimmte sein Leben.

"Du machst gut, was du tust!"  
Zur Erwiderung zuckt der Ex-Soldat nur die Schultern. Er tat ja nur, was er konnte.  
"Was willst du, John? Haben wir denn eine Wahl?" Die Fragen standen im Raum wie eine kalte Mauer.  
"Ich will ihn zurück.", antwortetet John ausdruckslos.  
"Ich auch!", kommt die prompte Erwiderung. Das hatte John nicht erwartet.  
"Was willst du wirklich?" Eigentlich interessiert es John nicht sonderlich und unter anderen Umständen hätte es vermutlich recht ungläubig geklungen. Aber er weiß auch, dass dieser Mann nicht nur zum Plaudern da ist. Früher hat er ihn nie so ernst genommen. Sollte er das jetzt?

Seht euch mal die beiden an. Beide innerlich kaputt, beide aus denselben Gründen und beide gehen anders damit um. John hat abgeschaltet, ist nur noch ein Roboter. Doch sein Gast kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass ist was ist. Er will kämpfen. Er will, dass John mit ihm kämpft. In ihm brennt und tobt das Feuer noch.

"Gerechtigkeit und ein friedliches London."  
"Pfff" John lacht kalt und völlig humorlos.  
"Und morgen den Weltfrieden? Lächerlich Greg. Setz die verdammte Maske ab!"

Stille. Regungslosigkeit. John könnte die weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen sehen, wenn er hinsehen würde.

DI Gregory Lestrade zieht sich die Maske vom Kopf. Seine braunen Augen glitzerten ungewöhnlich und seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Seine grauen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.  
"Ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt, John Watson!", sprach er leise und nun klang seine Stimme auch wie immer, wie die, des DI Gregory Lestrades.  
"Nein. Du hast mich richtig eingeschätzt. Der Einzige, neben Sherlock."

Wenn er jetzt von Lestrade noch einmal hörte, dass er Holmes auch vermissen würde, dann würde er ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen. Doch Gregory sagt nichts dergleichen.

"Wirst du weiter machen, John?" fragt er stattdessen und seine Stimme hört sich fast ängstlich an.  
"Was sagt denn dein Gewissen dazu?" Diese knallharten Fragen konnte John nun stellen. Früher hätte er den Mund gehalten.  
Er sieht wie der DI die Augen niederschlägt und Röte seine Wangen überzieht.  
"Es muss doch etwas passieren, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr da ist! Es gibt einfach zu viele Verbrecher. Wir werden überflutet. Es scheint einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Die Gefängnisse sind überfüllt. Und die Justiz ist heillos überfordert, John!"

Der DI hörte sich flehend an und nicht wie ein eiskalter Planer diverser Morde. Dennoch war das nur die eine Seite dieses Mannes, wie John inzwischen erkannte. Es war Gregs "Lieblingsseite", die, mit der er sich mit Leichtigkeit in die Herzen, vor allem der Frauen schlich. Er hatte sie kultiviert und benutzte sie bestimmt zu 99% des Tages. Aber es gab mehr. Wenn John früher eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dann ist er der nicht nachgegangen. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Sherlock zu analysieren. Jetzt begriff er jedoch, dass ihm Greg gar nicht so unähnlich war. 

John wusste, dass Lestrade Recht hatte. Doch im Grunde war es schon immer so gewesen. Sherlocks Einsatz war auch nur ein heißer Tropfen auf dem kalten Stein, der immer kälter wurde. Unser Doktor hatte auch sehr wohl begriffen, dass seine Arbeit bei Weitem effektiver war, als mit Holmes Verbrecher dingfest zu machen, um sie für die nächsten Jahre in ein Gefängnis zu stecken, wo sie dann vorzeitig wegen Überfüllung wieder entlassen wurden. Johns Arbeit hatte ein endgültiges Ziel. Letztlich würde aber niemand aufhalten können, dass die Welt zur Hölle fuhr.

"Ich werde weiterhin tun, was getan werden muss. Nur will ich nicht darüber reden.", erwiderte John mit glatter Stimme und betrachtete Lestrade. Er sah aus wie immer und doch auch wieder nicht. Es war absurd, dass er in Johns Wohnung saß. Sein Auftragsgeber. Ein geachteter Polizist. Ein verheirateter Mann. Eine ehemaliger Freund. Eigentlich hatte John ihn früher durchaus gemocht, erinnerte er sich.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, John?" Aha, da war er also, der wahre Grunde, warum dieser Mann nachts an Johns Tür stand.

Nur wenig hoben sich Johns Brauen. Doch Greg nahm das als ein JA. Er hielt ihm die Peitsche hin und John verstand, hatte schon verstanden, als er Gregs Stimme erkannte, die zusammen mit der Maske und der Peitsche ein abstraktes Bild abgab.

"Bin ich jetzt dein persönlicher Scharfrichter?" 

Unser John bewegte keinen Finger, dachte aber auch nicht darüber nach, was den DI zu solchen Dingen trieb. Einzig und allein sah er ihm in die braunen Augen, die ihm das Feuer zeigten, was er verloren hatte. Er verlor sich darin, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Sicher hätte er es getan, wenn ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, was er damit bei dem Polizisten auslöste.

"Tu es John!" Gregs Gesicht wurde hart und wieder hielt er John die Peitsche hin.  
"Hol dir woanders deine Absolution, Greg." Johns Stimme war einen Hauch dunkler geworden und er stand auf.  
"Es ist besser du gehst. Schicke mir deine Aufträge per Mail. Gute Nacht DI!"   
Unser Doktor war an die Tür gegangen und hielt sie auf.

Langsam stand der Detective Inspector auf und ging auf John zu. Ja, auch er hatte sich zu sehr verändert, war nicht mehr der, der er war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Johns Hände in den Handschellen und ließ sie hinter seinem Rücken zuschnappen.

"Nicht! Tue das nicht!", sagte John mit einer leisen, gefährlichen Stimme, die Lestrade Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und das Blut in seiner Mitte zusammentrieb.

Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht richtig was er hier überhaupt tat. John und er arbeiteten nun schon viele Monate Hand in Hand. Vor zwei Tagen war er wieder in der Kirche gewesen. Von Mal zu Mal wurde es schlimmer. Er bekam John Watson einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wenn er sich selbst bestrafte. Das Bedürfnis, John die Geißel schlagen zu lassen wurde immer größer und jeder Faser in seinem Körper verzehrte sich inzwischen nach dem Mann, den er benutzte. Sein Schwanz pochte und schrie immer lauter, während die Peitsche die Haut an seinem Rücken aufriss.

"Ich mach' mit dir, was mir gefällt.", flüsterte er dabei oft mit rauer Stimme wie ein Mantra.

Greg kannte diese Bedürfnisse nicht und wusste nicht, wo er sie einordnen sollte. Doch gestern hatte er einen Traum. 

In diesem Traum lag Greg gefesselt an Jesus' Kreuz und John Watson schlug ihm mit der Peitsche quer über den Bauch. Dann fickte er ihn. Immer abwechselnd. Stöhnend und zitternd war der DI erwacht und fasste mit der Hand in seine nasse, klebrige Hose. Doch das Bedürfnis war ungebrochen, wurde tagsüber so schlimm, dass er in der Toilette des Büros masturbierte.

Er musste John sehen. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, ob er sich John zu erkennen geben soll. Es lief gut so wie es war. Bisher.

***

Nun seht euch beide Männer an. Verlustgezeichnet. Doch Gregory lebt und John ist tot.  
Unser beliebter Polizist hat eine Vision. Die hatte er schon immer, ganz vage und wortlos. Doch nun hat er in John Watson einen Mann gefunden, den er benutzen kann, da er selbst nicht tun kann, was er will. Er machte ihn zum Geschöpf seiner Fantasie und erschuf ihn neu. Das war nur möglich, weil John leblos ist. Durch seine Energie fängt sein Herz doch wieder zu schlagen an. Ist es nicht so? Warten wir es mal ab.

 

Ein erläuterndes Wort zu John, denn ich habe bisschen das Gefühl ihr wisst ihn nicht einzuordnen.  
Stellt euch folgende Szene vor:

Ein langer Sommertag ist zu Ende. Endlich wird es kühler und die Dämmerung bricht an. John und sein Freund Sherlock Holmes stecken mitten in einem Fall. Doch noch ist Sherlock damit beschäftigt die Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzen. Dabei liegt er auf seinem Sofa und starrt ins Nirgendwo (so wie John jetzt so oft). 

John wartet. Er wartet, dass er gebraucht wird. Er wartet auf Anweisungen. Aber er wartet nicht einfach so. John sitzt in seinem Sessel, hat in Gedanken den Tag durchlaufen. Fand, dass er recht zufrieden sein konnte. Ja, man konnte sagen, er war fast glücklich. Doch das begriff er damals nicht.

Nun hat er seinen gedanklichen Kontrollgang abgeschlossen und sieht zu Sherlock, der sich schon seit Stunden kaum bewegt hat.  
Dann wandern Johns Augen wieder auf sein Buch, was auf der Lehne des Sessels liegt. Aber er liest nicht. Er sieht nur darauf und dann tut er das, was die Männer so gut können, zum Neid vieler Frauen. 

John schaltet einfach ab. Er denkt an nichts. Er existiert einfach. Fühlt nicht, grübelt nicht, hofft nicht.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu heute ist er von einem warmen Gefühl erfüllt. Ja, nennen wir es vielleicht Liebe? Ich weiß nicht recht. Es ist eben warm, behaglich. Manche sagen zu Hause dazu, andere nennen es Existenz. 

Jedoch der Zustand ist ähnlich, indem John heute steckt. Nur ist jetzt alles Schwarz in ihm. Kalt, dunkel und endlos.

Dann durchbrechen ein paar wenige Worte die Stille:

"John, mach mir Tee!"  
Und unser loyaler Arzt, springt schon auf, sobald er seinen Namen hört.  
Er reagiert instinktiv, ohne zu denken. Dazu braucht es nur ein paar Schlüsselreize. Sherlocks Stimme, egal was sie will, lässt John alles tun. Es ist ihm nicht bewusst, damals nicht.

So war es immer schon in Johns Leben, denn er besitzt die Fähigkeit sich selbst aufzugeben, für andere. Für Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind. Nein, sogar für Menschen im Allgemeinen.

Jetzt, im Heute, beginnt er langsam dieses Muster der Fremdbestimmung zu verstehen. Noch kann er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Wird er es können? Mal sehen.

Inzwischen:  
Es ist nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben, dass Verbrecher, Mörder, potenzielle Kriminelle und all der Abschaum, den London zutage fördert, spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Auch der Täter ist nicht unerkannt geblieben.  
Zeit zu handeln!  
"Halte ihn auf!"  
Lautet die Textnachricht.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Verlangen schwappte in unserem Polizisten nun nach oben wie ein Tsunami. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass Johns wertvolle Hände gefesselt sind, er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er über diese wahnwitzige Idee gebrütet und erst, als sein Dienst zu Ende war, ist er statt nach Hause, in die Kirche gefahren. Dort saß er wieder Ewigkeiten auf der harten Bank, sprach mit Gott, fand tausend verschiedene Ausdrücke für Schuld, Reue und Buße und schnappte sich schließlich die Geißel. Das wollte er nie tun, denn sie wirkte nur in der Kirche. Kurz hatte er überlegt, John hier her zu locken. Doch irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er Watson überraschen musste. Würde dieser hier her kommen müssen, waren seine Instinkte in Alarmbereitschaft, dann würde es für ihn schwer werden, ihn zu überzeugen.

Gregory ärgerte sich darüber, dass das eigentliche Ziel immer weiter nach hinten rutschte und stattdessen die Gier zwischen seinen Beinen die Oberhand gewann. Wie sollte er John entsprechend anleiten, wenn er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als sich von ihm ficken zu lassen?

"Ich will das nicht tun, John. Du lässt mir keine Wahl." Gregorys Stimme klang tief und vibrierend. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Nicht nur über seine sexuellen, düsteren Bedürfnisse, auch über das, was er mit John tat. 

Es ist gut. Es ist richtig was John tut. 

Das sagte sich Lestrade ununterbrochen, als er John zum Bett schob. Er war nicht grob dabei und wünschte sich Gegenwehr von John. Tief in sich drin wollte er, dass ihn der Arzt aufhielt. Trotz seiner Fesseln hätte er das sicher gekonnt, dass wusste der Polizist.

Doch John ließ sich führen, wie er es immer tat. Willenlos und schweigsam fiel er bäuchlings aufs Bett. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was der Mann mit ihm tat und auch nicht daran, was kommen würde. Es war ihm egal. Es spielte keine Rolle in seiner Welt. Es war alles nur ein unbedeutender Ausdruck des menschlichen Körpers.

Greg zitterte, als er John die Hose runterzog, denn sein Schwanz war schon längst hart und pulsierte verlangend.  
"Wehr dich doch, John!", flüsterte er leise und war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Worte zu John durchdrangen. 

Keiner hätte in diesem Moment nur ahnen können, dass dieser Satz John eines Tages das Leben retten würde.

John Watson hörte die Worte und verstand in seinem klaren Kopf, was geschah, was Lestrade bezweckte. Er verstand, dass er sich nur bewegen musste und Greg würde von ihm ablassen. Jedoch, er tat es nicht.

Warum wehrt sich John nicht? Die Gleichgültigkeit ist nur eine Erklärung von vielen. Empfindet John doch Schuld? Vielleicht. Will er dafür büßen, was er Nacht für Nacht tut? Vielleicht auch das.  
Unser John hat die Augen geschlossen. Wir denken er blickt ins Leere, in die Stille, die in ihm ist.  
Doch das stimmt in diesem Moment nicht. Johns Gedanken sind weit weg. Sind zu einem Punkt zurück gereist, an dem die Welt sich noch drehte, an dem es Hoffnung gab. 

Da war dieser Abend. Sherlock und er hatten gerade einen Fall gelöst. John hat seinem Freund die wohlverdiente Bewunderung entgegen gebracht. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als seine Fähigkeiten zu würdigen. Nie hat er wirklich verstanden wie sein Freund funktionierte. Aber das war auch nie notwendig. Es war gut, wie es war. Doch dann saßen sie zusammen vor dem Kamin.   
Sherlock spielte eine sehnsüchtige Melodie auf seiner Violine und John versuchte zu lesen.  
Das tat er, um innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Jeder Fall, jede Jagd bescherte ihm Adrenalinschübe, die sein Blut immer wieder überfluteten und ihn in Erregung versetzten. Es fiel ihm immer schwer wieder auf ein normales Level runter zu kommen. Ging es Sherlock auch so, fragte er sich oft. Doch vermutete er, dass sein Freund die Ruhe in Person war. Allein die gedankliche Leistung zählte für ihn. Seinen Körper ignorierte er meistens, mit einem unguten Hang zur Selbstzerstörung.  
An diesem Abend fiel es John besonders schwer einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. Immer wieder wanderten sein Blick zu Sherlock. Der hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war ganz in seine Musik versunken.  
Die Worte kamen aus Johns Mund, ohne dass er sie vorher gedacht hatte.

"Willst du mich?" 

Abrupt war es still und helle, kühle Augen musterten John durchdringend. Er musste nichts erklären, Sherlock verstand, das sah er seiner Falte an, die sich zwischen den Augen bildete.   
Es war ein Moment der Ewigkeit, in dem sich ihre Blicke unterhielten. Keiner sah weg.  
Schließlich zog Sherlock ein letztes Mal den Bogen über die Saiten, dann stand er wortlos auf und ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.   
John verstand und blieb vor dem Feuer sitzen. Auch innerlich verbrannte er und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Nun, da er mit heruntergelassener Hose vor Lestrade lag, erinnerte er sich an diesen Moment, in dem er Sherlock so sehr wollte, dass die Schmerzen in Seele und Körper so groß waren, dass er sie heraus schreien wollte. Sherlock hatte ihn zurückgewiesen. Aber wie wäre es gewesen, wenn er das nicht getan hätte? So, wie es jetzt sein würde?

John ließ zu, dass sich Lestrade keuchen zwischen seine Beine schob.  
John erlaubte, dass sich die Finger des Mannes über seine Haut bewegten, sich seine Hände in sein Fleisch vergruben. Hätte sein Freund das auch getan?  
"Es tut mir leid John, ich kann nicht aufhören." Hörte er den Polizisten keuchen und konnte ihn sogar verstehen.   
Finger spielten an Stellen, die John nie jemand anderem, als Sherlock zugedacht hatte. Trotz seines Begehrens bemühte sich Greg vorsichtig zu sein. John dankte es ihm nicht, denn er war gar nicht da. Er ließ Sherlock die Dinge mit sich tun, die er immer so sehr wollte. Es machte ihn demütig und ruhig. Nein, irgendwie gefiel es ihm sogar. Ja. er war nicht sehr erstaunt, als er merkte, wie sehr es ihn erregt, die Finger seines Superiors in sich zu spüren.  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen kam ganz ungewollt. Lestrade beantwortete es auf seine Weise. Er zog seine Hose runter und atmete heftig dabei.

"Du hättest mich schlagen sollen, John!", keuchte er rau, doch John hörte nicht zu.  
John fühlte nur den harten Schwanz, der langsam in ihn eindrang. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Denn John war unweigerlich erregt. Sein medizinischer Verstand bot ihm eine schlüssige Erklärung an, was die Sache nicht veränderte. Seine eigene Erektion drückte verlangend zwischen seinen Beinen und die Bilder in seinem Kopf zeigten Sherlock, der ihn auf diese Weise befriedigte, die sie ihnen alle immer unterstellt hatten.  
Er presste sein Gesicht in die Decke, als Greg seinen Schwanz tief in ihm versenkt hatte. Doch trotz allem keuchte er laut, als sich der Polizist zu bewegen begann. Es war pervers, absurd, unerträglich, absolut außerhalb jeder Grenze und ….. leider geil. So lustvoll, so verzehrend, so unkontrolliert.

In Johns Kopf explodierten die Bilder von seinem Freund in tausend Scherben und setzten sich rasend schnell wieder zusammen. Er fühlte Schmerz in sich und gleichzeitig eine Lust, die er kaum aushalten konnte. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, stumm bleiben zu wollen.   
Lestrade würde es sowieso kaum wahrnehmen, denn der war ganz von seiner eigenen Begierde gefangen. Was er tat, tat er langsam und genau. Hätte es Sherlock auch so getan? Durchdacht und gut beobachtend?

 

Ist Lestrade der Gute, wenn er Sherlock so ähnlich ist? Bin ich deshalb der Böse?  
Johns Fragen blitzten nur kurz auf.

Ganz gegen seinen Willen brannte John lichterloh, doch ließ er das Gefühl nicht zu. Er befand sich in einer Grauzone. Gefangen zwischen lustvollem Verlangen und distanzierter, kühler Betrachtung. Er hatte Gefühle, konnte aber nicht fühlen. Er hatte Gedanken, wollte aber nicht denken.   
Als Greg schließlich laut stöhnend über ihm zusammenbrach, John mit seiner flüssigen Absurdität erfüllte, gelang es John endlich wieder still zu sein. 

Unbefriedigt, lauwarm und angetaut.

"Ich habe ihn geliebt, John. So wie du auch."

Dieser Satz erweckte John Watson nun doch für einen Moment aus seiner Starre. Doch ließ er sein Gesicht im Dunkeln und sagte nichts. Er hörte, wie sich Lestrade anzog und zur Tür ging.  
"Du hättest mich schlagen sollen!" sagte er noch einmal und John hörte das Bedauern, die Reue und die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme heraus.

Nein, Mitleid hatte John nicht. Aber in ihm war etwas passiert.

Zwei Männer sahen sich an. So unterschiedlich und sich doch so ähnlich.  
"Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit.", sprach der eine.  
"Wie lang willst du noch warten?" erwiderte der andere Mann.  
"Ich kann nicht! Noch nicht!"  
Schweigen und Distanz.


	11. Chapter 11

Tagelang bekam John keinen Auftrag. Das machte ihm nichts.   
Was treibt unser Doktor in dieser Zeit? Sehen wir mal nach? Ach nein, habt kein Mitleid. Das braucht er nicht und er wird es euch auch immer noch nicht danken. Ihm geht es …. Nun ja, entsprechend.  
Sein Körper funktioniert wie eh und je. Seine Hände sind immer noch ruhig, präzise, abgetrennt von seiner Seele.

John atmet, isst, schläft, bewegt sich. Ab und an erinnert er sich nun. In seinem Kopf hat sich eine seltsame Mischung zusammengebraut. Es sind Fantasien, gemixt aus Tod, Mord, Blut, Sex und Gewalt. Er steht zwischen zwei Männern. Einem, der tot ist und einem, der lebt. Und was ist John?

Was bin ich?  
Bin ich ein Monster?  
Bin ich Gott?  
Bin ich überhaupt Etwas?  
Bin ich nur ein Werkzeug für Andere?  
Existiert überhaupt ein ICH von mir?

 

Antworten will John gar nicht finden.  
Jeden Morgen wacht er nun ganz regelmäßig mit einer Erektion auf. Er weiß immer, was er geträumt hat. Und jeden Morgen wird eine dunkle Gewissheit drängender, bohrt sich in seinen Kopf.  
Was tut unser John? Er ist klug. Er lässt es in seinem Kopf, sieht es sich an. In einem unbeobachteten Moment wirft er schnell die Tür ins Schloss und hortet so die Tatsachen wie einen Schatz. Hinter Schloss und Riegel!

Gibt es keine Mörder mehr?

Fragte sich unser Ex-Soldat, wieder reglos auf dem Bett liegend. Draußen brennt die Sonne hell und heiß. Viel zu ungewöhnlich für diese Stadt. Alles könnte golden und wunderbar aussehen, doch in John ist es nur Schwarz, als er sich auf den Weg zum Polizeirevier macht.

Vielleicht könnten wir ihm helfen? Ihm sagen, dass ihn Lestrade nicht vergessen hat. Ihm berichten, dass es noch genug Monster außer ihm selbst auf der Welt gibt. Wir könnten mit ihm reden, ihn in den Arm nehmen. Möglicherweise ist John inzwischen in der Lage uns in die Augen zu sehen? Doch warum sollte er das sein? Weil ihn ein Mann benutzt? Weil er endlich wieder diese Abhängigkeit gefunden hat, die er zu brauchen glaubt? Weil ein anderer die Verantwortung für das übernimmt, was John tut? Weil unser visionärer Polizist auch die Schuld auf sich nimmt, für eine Bestrafung sorgt?

Noch sollten wir es nicht versuchen, uns nicht einmischen. Wir folgen Johns schnellen Schritten auf das Revier. Er trägt nur ein Hemd, keine Jacke. Es ist zu warm. Die Ferien haben gerade begonnen. Die Straßen sind voller Menschen. Überall Farben, lebendige Geräusche, Leben, Bewegung.  
An John bewegen sich nur seine Beine. Seine nützlichen Hände stecken in seinen Hosentaschen. Man könnte denken, ihm geht’s gut. Traurig sieht er nicht aus. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckt seinen leeren Blick. Er kann allen Menschen auf dem Revier ein freundliches "Hallo" sagen. Doch schauen ihm einige hinterher, die, die wissen, was passiert ist. Die Zeit läuft, Geschehnisse verblassen und bald kennen nur noch wenige die Geschichte von Holmes und Watson.

Nur einer wird nicht vergessen. Lestrade, der zusammenzuckt, als John an der Tür steht.   
Seht ihr wie bleich Gregs Gesicht ist? Wisst ihr warum? Jetzt spekuliert mal drauf los! 

Schlechtes Gewissen? Möööp - falsch!  
Angst vor John? Möööp - auch falsch!  
Denkt mal weiter, tiefer, um die Ecke. Da kommt ihr nie drauf!  
Bei Johns Anblick sammelt sich Gregs Blut an anderen Stellen. Im Gesicht wird es gerade nicht gebraucht.

"Was willst du?", fragt er betont gleichgültig und blättert beschäftigt in einem Bericht.  
"Stell die richtigen Fragen!", fordert John. Auch das hat sich verändert. Viele Worte gehören nicht mehr zu ihm. Die hat er alle Sherlock geschenkt und der hat sie mitgenommen, in sein Grab.

"Siehst du? Ich muss nichts tun. Alles regelt sich von selbst!"  
"Ich muss mit großem Neid anerkennen, du bist schon als Eiswürfel auf die Welt gekommen."

 

Sally Donovan betritt die Bühne und wendet sich übertrieben freundlich an John.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sehen … ganz gut aus." Jeder, der es sehen will, sieht ihr die Verlegenheit und Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Holmes Freund an. Doch sagen muss sie etwas, sie ist eine Frau.  
Frauen müssen immer reden.  
"Ganz gut."   
Ist Johns knappe Antwort, aber er zaubert sogar ein falsches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Sein Körper verlernt solche Dinge nicht.  
Lestrade springt unerwartet auf. Die ganze Situation wächst ihm gerade über den Kopf. Er will Watson aus seinem Büro heraus bekommen.  
"Kommen Sie mit!", befiehlt er in gewohntem Ton, der ihm gerade sehr schwer fällt. Dann schiebt er unseren Arzt in Richtung Waschräume.

Dort sind sie überraschenderweise allein. Das ganze Revier war wie leergefegt, aufgrund der Ferien, der Mittagshitze und vielleicht ist zufällig irgendwo eine Seuche ausgebrochen?  
"Was zum Teufel tun sie hier? Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich etwas habe, das sagte ich doch!"  
Die Stimme Lestrades war nun lauter, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. 

Wollt ihr wissen, warum sich Lestrade nicht bei John gemeldet hat? Meint ihr, er schämt sich dafür, was er mit ihm gemacht hat? Ja, ein wenig tut er das. Doch seht euch mal seinen Rücken an. Er büßt auf seine Weise dafür. Sehr gern. So oft es geht.  
Nein, unser DI hat ein anderes Problem. Es gibt einen neuen Kollegen, der es auf seine Position abgesehen hat. Ein intelligentes, hinterhältiges Arschloch. Er hat die falschen Fragen gestellt, auf die unser DI nur mühsame Antworten gefunden hat, die noch dazu sehr seltsam klangen.   
Hat Misstrauen gesät, obwohl er das Gegenteil erreichen wollte. Greg muss auf der Hut sein, hat einen Gang zurück geschaltet.


	12. Chapter 12

Johns Augen wurden von der Sonne getroffen, die durch das Fenster schien. Lestrade sah in einen bodenlosen Ozean und war so verdattert, als John ihm den Arm auf den Rücken drehte, ihn in die nächste Kabine stieß und hinter ihnen abschloss, dass er sich nicht wehrt.

"Ich sagte, tu es nicht!"  
Johns Stimme klang genau so kalt und gefährlich, wie das letzte Mal, als er diesen Satz zu Greg gesagt hatte. Es schien keine Zeit vergangen zu sein, seit Lestrade bei John gewesen war.  
Mit seiner Kraft und seinem Wissen über den menschlichen Körper presste er Greg mit dem Bauch an die Wand. Johns Körper merkte schließlich etwas seltsames. Der Leib des Polizisten vor ihm, wehrte sich gar nicht.  
"Hose runter!", befahl Watson nun in einem schneidendem Ton, den er eine lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Lieber ließ er doch andere befehlen. War es nicht so?

Viel zu hastig entledigte sich Greg seiner Hose. Sein Gesicht glühte wie Feuer. Das Verlangen nach Strafe, Schmerzen und danach Johns Schwanz endlich in sich zu spüren, machte ihn ganz zittrig.  
Hier? Im Revier!  
Hier, wo jeder reinkommen konnte!?  
Hier, wo man vielleicht gesehen hatte, dass er und John in den Waschräumen verschwunden waren!?  
Hier oder woanders. Jetzt oder später. Es spielte keine Rolle. Endlich! Nur endlich!

John dachte an keine Konsequenzen. Er folgte nur dem Instinkt in sich, der durch das Morden wieder so präsent war, wie damals im Krieg. Denke, Sorgen, Fühlen …. Das gehörte einer anderen Welt an.  
Auf eine animalische, ursprüngliche Weise wollte er den Polizisten demütigen. 

Halten wir mal eben das Bild an und sehen genauer hin.  
Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom.

Unser DI hat gerötete Wangen, glänzende Augen. Seine Haut glüht wie Feuer und ein tiefes Stöhnen sitzt in seiner Kehle, dass nur darauf wartet hinaus gelassen zu werden. Unser Mann ist nicht schwul, genauso wenig, wie es John ist. Beiden geht es nicht ums Geschlecht, es geht um etwas anderes. Um das Selbe, namens Sherlock Holmes.  
Greg will Begnadigung durch Johns Hand. John, als ein Teil von Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, der für die Verurteilung, für das Gericht über das Böse stand. John war seine rechte Hand und hat die Erlaubnis zu richten. Das Verlangen des DI ist groß und es kommt aus Ecken seiner Seele, die er nicht kennt.  
John Watson muss ihn bestrafen, um ihm zu bestätigen, dass er das Richtige tut. Dass er zu den Guten gehört.

Unser John hingegen sieht in Gregory Lestrade etwas, was schon immer da war. Nicht umsonst hat sich der DI so oft an seinen Freund gewandt, mit der Bitte um Hilfe. Der Polizist ist ein moralischer Mann, nicht wie Sherlock, der oft über die Grenzen der Sittlichkeit und Tugenden schritt, als gäbe es sie nicht. Lestrade ist kein Egomane wie der tote Freund. John könnte wie Lestrade sein, nur fehlt ihm etwas Entscheidendes. So wie Lestrade die analytischen Fähigkeiten und das Genie Holmes fehlen, so fehlt John die Kenntnis über die eigene Person. Ihm fehlt die Freiheit zu entscheiden, wer er ist und wer er sein will.  
In Greg sieht er seinen toten Freund und dem will er nah sein. Ganz unbewusst. Allein sein sexuelles Verlangen, was unabhängig existieren kann, weist ihm nun den Weg.  
Ist es der richtige Weg? Aber wer entscheidet das schon?!

Jetzt keucht John doch, als er seine eigene Hose runter streift und seine harte Männlichkeit an Greg drückt. Er will es nicht und will es doch. Greg drückt sich ihm fügsam entgegen, ohne Zweifel.  
John will sich wieder anziehen, unverrichteter Dinge gehen, Lestrade nie wieder sehen. Doch eine diffuse Ahnung in ihm lässt ihn seinen Schwanz gnadenlos in das willige Loch des Mannes vor ihm schieben. Er hält inne. 

Man hört nur das Keuchen der Männer, ansonsten steht die Zeit still. Greg bebt leicht und die Narben und Wunden auf seinem Rücken pulsieren schmerzhaft. Aber er fühlt eine grenzenlose Erfüllung. Eine Ausfüllung, die er sich nicht so vorgestellt hat. Er ist überwältigt und drückt sein heißes Gesicht an die kühle Wand.

John hat die Augen geschlossen und ist ein wenig verwundert. Obwohl er es nicht will, fühlt er. Unweigerlich. Aber nur das Erstaunen darüber lässt er zu.  
Dann bewegt er sich wieder, nur minimal und zuckt sogar ein wenig zusammen, als er Greg wimmern hört:  
"Ich will ihn zurück!"

John versteht. Die ganze Verantwortung, die der DI für beide übernommen hat, zwingt ihn in die Knie. In diesem Moment der Offenheit fällt seine Maske und John muss die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass der Mann vor ihm weint.  
Er gibt sich seiner Lust hin, einem ursprünglichem Trieb, der niemals stirbt. Dabei ist er allein, wie immer und denkt an nichts. Doch in einer winzigen Ecke seiner Selbst ist da ein Freund. Ein Freund, der seine Hand hält, einer der ihm zusieht und nickt. Einer, der immer da war.  
Einer der auf John wartet. 

Als John schließlich in Lestrade kommt, keucht er unterdrückt und öffnet immer noch nicht seine Augen. Er will nicht in die Welt zurück. Die Welt voller Sonne, verrückter Polizisten, irrer Mörder. In eine Welt ohne ihn. Doch er muss zurück.  
Ohne ein Wort zieht er sich an und verlässt das Revier. Er hat etwas getan, was er noch nie getan hatte, in jeder Hinsicht. Verstehen wird er es erst später.


	13. Chapter 13

Zwei Tage später erhält "John the Ripper" seinen nächsten Auftrag.  
Familienmörder, Frau, zwei Kinder, aufgeschlitzt mit einem Küchenmesser. Vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen wegen guter Führung (und natürlich zu vollen Gefängnissen), nicht suizidgefährdet (leider), potenzieller Wiederholungstäter, psychisch nicht therapierbar usw. …  
John überfliegt die Angaben, sieht sich das Foto an, denkt, dass der Kerl aber ziemlich jung aussieht, tötet den Gedanken gleich wieder und prägt sich das Gesicht ein. Sein Gedächtnis arbeitet inzwischen auf höchstem Niveau, wie auch seine analytischen Fähigkeiten gewachsen sind.

Kann jeder ein Sherlock Holmes sein, der es schafft seine Gefühle abzustellen?

Wir lassen jetzt mal das Fragen und sehen zu, wie die Welt einen Riss bekommt.  
Adresse, Gewohnheiten, alles da. Lestrade ist sorgfältig und detailliert wie immer.   
John löscht alles und legt sich aufs Bett. Er wartet auf die Nacht.

Nun schauen wir mal auf den Riss, den die Welt gleich bekommen wird.  
DI Gregory Lestrade hat einen Fehler begangen, einen schweren Fehler. Seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit John im Revier ist er kopflos. Er hat bekommen was er wollte, was er brauchte. Für die Schmerzen sorgt er selbst. Doch was John in ihm ausgelöst hat, durch seine Gewalt, verwirrt unseren DI.  
Wenn er vorher schon nicht wusste, warum er John so begehrte, dann war er jetzt endgültig bis auf den Grund seiner Seele verwirrt. Und er hat viel Seele. Nicht nur das. Er hat Konkurrenz, er hat eine Frau, er hat Freunde, er hat ein Leben in der Welt voller Licht. Und doch wurde die Dunkelheit in ihm Tag für Tag größer. Das Verlangen nach John war übermächtig. Seine Konzentration litt darunter, seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde immer wieder unterbrochen, seine innere Unruhe ließ seine Gedanken jagen. Er wollte John Beschäftigung geben, ihn besänftigen, ihn zu sich bringen. Zwingen wollte er ihn nicht. Lieber versuchte er es mit Manipulation. Leider beging er deshalb so einige Fehler in der Auswahl seines nächsten Opfers.

Zwar war Albert McCoy tatsächlich ein Verbrecher, doch getötet hatte er niemanden. Er saß wegen eines leichtem Raubüberfalls, bei dem jedoch keiner zu Schaden kam.   
Lestrade hatte die Übersicht über seine Akten und Dateien verloren, wie er auch die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte. Seinen Fehler bemerkte er. War es zu spät, um ihn zu korrigieren?

Johns Hände waren exakt wie immer, doch die Gedanken wanderten ununterbrochen. Und so vergaß unser Doktor zum ersten Mal den Blick in die Augen seines 20jährigen Opfers. Damit vollendete er Gregs Fehler in Bestleistung. 

Nie rief er John Watson an, nicht mehr, seit Sherlock Holmes gestorben war. Jetzt aber war es so weit.  
"John?"  
"Was?"  
"Arbeitest du schon?"  
"Ja"  
"Ist es … ist er …?"  
"Ja"  
"Fuck!"  
Stille.  
Ein schwerer Stein im Magen, der anfing zu brennen und sich zu bewegen. Lestrade übergab sich in seinen Papierkorb.  
Am anderen Ende war Abwarten, nur ein gleichmäßiges atmen.  
"Ich melde mich morgen."

Greg legte auf, ohne auf Johns Antwort zu warten. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie sollte er ihm beibringen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten? Nein, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte!  
Lestrades Welt, in der er der Gute war, brach mit einem Mal zusammen.   
Was er brauchte, würde ihm John nicht geben können. Oder doch?  
Das hatte er schon einmal getan. Aber ob es reichen würde, wenn er Greg mit Gewalt nahm? Nein, nicht mal die Geißel würde reichen.   
Mit einem Schlag erkannte Greg die Art der Beziehung zu John Watson. Beide waren abhängig voneinander. Das Bindeglied war Sherlock Holmes.

Er, DI Gregory Lestrade, hatte sich zu einem Schöpfer aufgespielt, hatte wie Doktor Frankenstein sein persönliches Monster erschaffen. John Watson. Er hatte die Selbstlosigkeit des Arztes ausgenutzt, um Gutes zu tun, was sich nun ins Gegenteil verkehrt hatte.  
Nicht John war das Monster, er selbst war es.

Die Schuld, die er fühlte, war mit nichts vergleichbar. Er musste damit aufhören, John zum Morden anzustiften. Es lag nicht in seiner Hand zu urteilen und zu richten. Die Absicht war gut gewesen, doch es war einfach vermessen zu glauben, er hätte ein Recht dazu.

Es musste aufhören, endgültig ! Denn Gregory spürte sehr deutlich den schwarzen Strudel, in den er gefallen war, ohne die Möglichkeit wieder nach oben zu kommen. Wenn niemand dem ein Ende bereiten würde, würde er wohl eines Tages selbst zu dem werden, was John war. Ein eiskalter Mörder, mit dem scheinheiligen Alibi der Gerechtigkeit im Rücken. Doch das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er war doch der Gute!

Und damit bekomme ich auch die düstere Begierde los, dachte Greg und wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig, als die Lösung all seiner Probleme in seinem Verstand aufflammte, als hätte jemand die Neonlampen angeknipst.   
Langsam packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Gewohnt freundlich wünschte er allen seinen Kollegen einen schönen Abend, als er nach Hause ging. Er blickte in die Sonne, die gerade unter ging und das Licht brannte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick in seine Netzhaut. Vielleicht könnte er die Wärme und das Licht mitnehmen?  
Seine Frau hatte gekocht. Jeden Bissen kaute Greg bewusst. Schließlich lobte er seine Frau, das tat er viel zu selten. An ihrem erstaunten Lächeln konnte er sich eine Weile ergötzen. Was hatte er doch für ein Glück. Na zumindest bisher.  
Als er geduscht hatte, setzte er sich neben seine Frau, die fernsah. Er küsste sie sanft, strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

Wir überlassen jetzt mal dem DI seine letzte Nacht mit seiner Frau, die er so bewusst wahrnehmen wird, wie niemals vorher. Sein Entschluss steht fest. Es wird Zeit seine echte Strafe anzutreten. Und nur einer durfte sein Richter sein.

"Er tut es wieder. Diesmal hat er den Falschen erwischt.  
Kümmere dich darum oder ich tue es auf meine Weise!"  
Es war an der Zeit und doch viel zu früh, zu erzwungen, aber notwendig.


	14. Chapter 14

Gregorys Frau schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sich ihr Mann geräuschlos anzog. Unten an der Tür tippte er seine Nachricht für John und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kirche. Der alte Priester würde noch da sein. Greg kannte seine Gewohnheiten. Alte Menschen schliefen wenig.

Er wusste genau, sein Geschöpf würde kommen und so war es auch.  
Reglos saß Lestrade auf der harten Kirchenbank und starrte wieder an das große, leere Holzkreuz. Nur Mörder! Es sollten doch nur Mörder sein, die John richten sollte.  
Ja, es gab keinen anderen Weg. Mit dieser Schuld zu leben, würde die Hölle bedeuten. Und John? Würde er tun, was er ihm auftrug?

Er winkte dem alten Priester kurz zu, als dieser ging. Die Hintertür würde für John offen sein und ihm blieb noch ein wenig Zeit, um nachzudenken.  
Die Welt um ihn herum brach zusammen, nicht nur seine eigene. Schon immer fand er den Gedanken unerträglich gegen eine, nicht endend wollende Welle der Gewalt zu kämpfen. Es war aussichtslos, alles was er tat. Johns Arbeit war sinnvoll, aber es reichte nicht, um etwas zu ändern.

Wir gönnen uns mal einen Blick in die düsteren Gedanken unseres DI:  
Wir Menschen existieren immer noch und haben doch nichts dazu gelernt.  
Wir könnten schon viel weiter sein, doch was bilden wir uns ein?  
Ich bin doch ein Mensch, und benutze ihn!   
Wenn ich nur glaube, ich ändere die Welt, wird sie doch genauso sein.

 

Er ist nicht überrascht, als er Johns Schritte hört. Tief atmet er durch, fühlt der Luft nach, die in seine Lunge dringt, strafft seinen Körper und blickt ein letztes Mal zum Kreuz. Diesmal zu dem anderen Kreuz, zu dem, an dem Jesus hängt.  
John kommt auf ihn zu, setzt sich neben ihn, wortlos.   
"Ich habe eine Fehler gemacht, John."  
Unser John bleibt still, sieht nur gerade aus. Weiß er es schon?  
Würde es ihm irgendetwas ausmachen? Ein Gewissen hat doch nur der, der fühlt, nicht wahr?  
Da Lestrade keine Antwort von ihm bekommt und auch nichts in seinem Gesicht sieht, spricht er weiter.  
"Aber ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich, deinen letzten, John!"  
Endlich sieht ihn dieser an. Fragend. 

Seht mal! Da schleicht sich ein Hauch von Etwas über Johns Gesicht. Seine Augen, so dunkel und leer sie bisher waren, nehmen plötzlich eine Tiefe an, die sich in Gregs Blick widerspiegelt. Der Mund unseres Polizisten bleibt ein wenig offen, so sehr fasziniert ihn, was er wahrnimmt.  
"Das kannst du nicht tun!", erwiderte John mit einer Stimme, die zur Kälte und zum Widerhall der Kirche passt.  
"Doch ich kann …" weiter kam Lestrade nicht, denn John packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hoch. Überrascht und mit einem Körper, der nicht mehr reagierte, ließ sich Greg von seiner Kreatur nach vorn zum Altar schleifen.

Was war mit John? 

Ich sag es euch: in John war etwas erwacht. Ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Angst. Angst davor wieder allein zu sein. So allein, dass er sich mit sich selbst beschäftigen musste.  
Denn das hatte unweigerlich begonnen. Eine innere Schranke fiel, als er Greg im Revier gefickt hatte.  
Es hätte John in eine tiefer Dunkelheit stürzen müssen, doch das Gegenteil geschah.

Er tat etwas, begann sich zu wehren, hörte auf Etwas in sich selbst, was sonst viel zu leise war. Jedoch jetzt, da er schon so lang in Stille lebte, begann das Etwas in ihm lauter zu werden. Nichts konnte es mehr übertönen. Keine Kommandos irgendwelcher Vorgesetzten. Keine Notwendigkeiten, um zu überleben, oder um Leben zu retten.   
Keine unterkühlte Stimme seines Freundes gab ihm Aufgaben.  
Allein Lestrades Aufträge hatten die Stimme in ihm ein wenig zurückhalten können.   
Jetzt wollte John wieder zurück, was er die letzten Monate hatte: lautlose Einsamkeit. Doch nun war es zu spät. Er war nicht mehr allein, denn in ihm war John. Aber seinen Widerstand hatte er noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. 

Deshalb zerrte er nun Greg nach vorn, zum Altar.  
Greg fing sich wieder. Er wollte das, was John tat. Aber nicht auf diese Art.  
Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung fegte John alle Gegenstände von der Steinplatte und drückte Lestrade darauf runter. Mit beiden Händen hielt er die Hände des Polizisten hinter seinem Rücken fest. Es war viel zu leicht.  
"Bitte John, tue es! Es muss aufhören! Töte mich!"   
Lestrade schnaufte, war sich aber sicher in allem was er wollte.  
"Nein!"  
Auch John atmete schneller. Nicht so sehr, weil es ihn Kraft kostete den Polizisten festzuhalten, sondern weil er Mühe hatte das zurück zu drängen, was aus ihm raus wollte.  
Mit einer sicheren Bewegung nahm er die Handschellen des Polizisten vom Gürtel und ließ sie um dessen Handgelenke zuschnappen. John Brauen hoben sich leicht, als er sah, dass Lestrades Pistolenhalfter leer war. Er meinte es also tatsächlich so ernst?

Doch John wollte nicht denken, nicht fühlen. Und so begann er die Hose seines Opfers zu öffnen und zog sie nach unten. Das sah er als die einzige Möglichkeit an, das in sich im Zaum zu halten, was nun unbedingt raus wollte.  
"John, nein. Nicht das! Dafür ist es zu spät, bitte!"  
"Halt den Mund, Greg!", herrschte ihn John an und erschrak über die Erregung in seiner Stimme.   
Nein, nein, bitte nicht!  
Das sind Johns Gedanken, denn er weiß nun, es lässt sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

Es gab ein lautes, schnelles Keuchen, das kam von John. Den erregte das bleiche Hinterteil in der dunklen Kirche so sehr, dass er zitterte. Aber das war nur der körperliche Ausdruck. Was in seiner Seele geschah, war viel schlimmer. Zumindest aus Johns Sicht.  
Das leise Keuchen, eher ein Wimmern, kam von Greg. Es war nicht die Furcht davor, was sein Geschöpf gleich mit seinem Erschaffer tun würde. Es war die Angst, dass es das Falsche war und John nicht zu Ende bringen würde, was er ihm befohlen hatte.  
Ja, Greg hatte John vertraut, schon immer. Auch diesmal. Aber diesmal tat John nicht, was er wollte.


	15. Chapter 15

Ein Schmerz durchzog Lestrades Körper, als John seinen Schwanz in ihn drückte, langsam und gnadenlos. Gleichzeitig jedoch durchzuckte Greg eine finale Erregung, die ihn glauben ließ, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde, wenn er erst einmal tat, was John wollte.  
Wenn er ihn besänftigen könnte, dann wäre John danach wieder ruhig. Wenn er es schaffen würde, dass John nicht mehr wie ein wildes Tier wütete, dann wäre er danach vielleicht wieder ansprechbar und würde endlich tun, was er von ihm wollte.   
Greg wehrte sich nicht mehr, gab sich dem Brennen in ihm hin. Seine Lust ließ er zu, ergötzte sich an dieser Perversität. Ganz genau, wusste er, wie John sich fühlen konnte, wenn er gewollt hätte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hat Greg bei seiner Frau das selbe getan und vermutlich auch gefühlt. Sie waren nur Männer.

Wie geht es John? Was empfindet er, außer der körperlichen Lust?  
In unserem Doktor herrscht pures Chaos. 

Alles soll zu Ende sein?  
Es gibt doch nur den einen Weg für mich? Oder?  
Wenn ich nicht tue, was Greg will, was bin ich dann?  
Ich muss es tun. Ich bin doch nur der, der ich bin. Der, der ich immer gewesen bin.  
Oder nicht?

 

Johns Bewegungen werden heftiger, ebenso sein Stöhnen.  
Keiner der beiden Männer merkt den dritten Mann, der durch die Hintertür in die Kirche tritt.  
Seine Schritte sind leise, seine Augen wachsam. Er ist unbewaffnet und sehr von sich überzeugt.  
Als er die fast tierischen Geräusche wahrnimmt, bleibt er stehen. Doch, ja … er ist erstaunt. So verblüfft, dass er zögert und wartet. Lautlos wie ein Katze tritt er in den Schatten.

Ich muss es tun, ich muss ihn töten, um endlich frei zu sein, oder nicht?

Wenn John nicht gerade ficken würde, würden ihn die Zweifel und die Gefühle der Ohnmacht, die ihn unweigerlich überschwemmen den Verstand kosten.   
So aber schwimmt er in einem unbekanntem Ozean und steuert dem Ziel entgegen.  
Endlich gerät Johns kleine, einsame Welt aus den Fugen, während er sich in den Mann vor ihm ergießt. Die Tür seines Tresorraums bricht auf und er wird von einer emotionalen Welle überflutet, die ihn von den Füßen reißt. Alles ist da, kommt zurück. Aber nicht so, wie es vorher war, schlimmer, heftiger, eindringlicher. Alles verschlingend und neu gebärend.  
John zieht seinen Schwanz aus Greg, zieht seine Hose hoch und greift nach seiner Pistole, die neben ihm am Boden liegt.  
Das Feuer scheint ihn von innen her zu verbrennen. Seine Augen glühen fast dämonisch. Sein Atem geht noch schwer, doch seine Lippen sind zusammengepresst. Nichts an ihm zittert oder bebt.  
Zwei Wege tun sich vor John auf. Er nimmt den, den er kennt, vor dem anderen hat er Angst.  
Er nimmt seine Pistole und hält sie Greg an den Kopf.   
Ist es das? Tun, was man ihm sagt? Er weiß es nicht mehr. Der andere Weg ist fast unsichtbar. Er scheut sich davor.

So, wir halten das Bild jetzt mal an. Dann lassen wir es in Zeitlupe langsam weiterlaufen.

Er befindet sich in einer Situation, aus der er nicht mehr raus kommt, ohne sich zu entscheiden.  
Entweder tut er das, was er immer tut, was er kann. Wird zu dem, was er in den Augen anderer ist. Er gehorcht, er erfüllt Aufträge, Befehle und lässt sich fremdsteuern. Das kann er gut, keine Frage. Deshalb ist er ein guter Soldat. Und auch ein guter Arzt, denn Mediziner folgen nur der Wissenschaft, dem Kodex des Lebens. Da gibt es kein "Ja, vielleicht ... aber …" nur Struktur, Ordnung, bedingungslose Erfüllung.  
Es ist der bekannte, der einfache Weg.

Dann ist da aber noch der andere Weg. Vor John hat sich ein Pfad geöffnet. Das erste Mal konnte er einen verschwommenen Blick darauf werfen, als Greg ihn gefickt hatte. Zwar versuchte er die Erkenntnis zurückzudrängen, erfolglos.  
Als John, ohne darüber nachzudenken, in Lestrades Büro ging, ihn schließlich ganz gegen seinen klaren Verstand in der Toilette gefickt hatte, begriff John, dass da mehr in ihm war.  
Mehr, als der brave, gehorsame Soldat.  
Er hatte etwas getan, was auf seinen innersten Bedürfnissen beruhte. Er hatte agiert, statt zu reagieren. John hat ausgelebt, was raus wollte. Es war seine Art sich zu wehren. 

Nun muss sich John Watson entscheiden und er entsichert seine Pistole.  
Als er die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit hört, drückt er fast den Abzug durch.  
"Tu es nicht, John!"  
Johns Herz, welches schon so viel ertragen musste, bleibt fast stehen, als die Gestalt seines toten Freundes aus dem Schatten auf ihn zuläuft.

Greg keucht erschrocken auf und seine Augen sind riesengroß und sein Körper wie erstarrt.  
John ist sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt wirklich den Verstand verloren hat. Die ganze Situation an sich ist schon unwirklich genug.  
Doch als Sherlock Holmes näher kommt und mit seinem typischen, ausdruckslosem Gesicht einen Blick auf die merkwürdige Szenerie wirft, trifft John Watson die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

Und plötzlich fühlt er es siedend heiß in sich, dass er fast die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hätte.  
Sein Freund kommt nun nah an John heran und dieser wagt kaum zu blinzeln. Die neu erwachten Gefühle in ihm spielen verrückt und ihm fehlt jegliches Wort, wie auch Gregory Lestrade.  
Der eigentlich tote Detektiv greift nach Johns Waffe, um sie ihm abzunehmen, doch John lässt sie nicht los.

"John … gib sie mir!" 

Da ist es wieder! Ein Befehl.   
Eine Order eines toten Mannes, der nicht tot ist. Johns Verstand ist inzwischen so schnell, dass er alles in nur wenigen Augenblicken versteht. Er begreift, was ihm angetan wurde.

John schüttelt den Kopf und kann Sherlocks Augen nicht ausweichen.  
"John, sieh mich an. Nimm die Waffe runter! Das bist nicht du!"

Was weißt du schon, wer ich bin!?

Dieser trotzige Gedanke wird immer lauter in Johns Kopf. Die Hand des Doktors hält die Waffe weiterhin fest und zielt damit auf den DI.  
"Du bist nicht das Monster, zu dem dich Lestrade gemacht hat, John!"

Fast hätte John gelacht. In ihm sprudelte plötzlich ein Brunnen einer endlosen Freiheit. Und endlich findet John Worte. Wort für sich, von sich selbst.

"Nein! …. Nein, ich bin kein Monster. Ich bin John Watson und ich allein entscheide, wer und was ich bin. Ihr beide seid die Monster, die Gutes wollen und Böses tun!  
Ich brauche euch nicht mehr. "

Damit nahm er seine Waffe runter, entsicherte sie, steckte sie ganz ruhig in seinen Hosenbund zurück und lief gleichmäßigen Schrittes aus dem Haus Gottes, ohne sich nach den beiden Männern umzusehen, die ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätten.   
Endlich war es wieder warm in John.  
John sah nicht mehr den verletzten Ausdruck in Sherlocks Augen. Auch nicht den Ausdruck der Sehnsucht nach allem, was sich Gregory Lestrade von John Watson versprochen hatte, in den Augen des Polizisten.

Jetzt fragt ihr euch, was mit John ist.  
Ich will es erklären.

John hat in seiner Einsamkeit begriffen, wer er ist. Als ihn Sherlocks erneute Befehle erreicht haben, hat er endlich kapiert, dass er sein eigenes Leben leben muss. Dass er selbst bestimmen muss, was er tut und was nicht.  
Zeit sich zu ändern. Auf das Prinzip der Wandlung versteht sich John Watson sehr gut. Ihr erinnert euch? Vom Leben zum Tod, vom Tod zum Leben.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er mit seiner Entscheidung glücklich sein wird. Lestrade und Holmes wird er nie mehr wieder sehen. Doch in John herrscht nun eine sonnige Ruhe, eine andere Art der Wärme, als vorher, nicht zielgerichtet. Allumfassend.  
Sie hat nichts von der Behaglichkeit eines angenehmen Nachmittags nach einem gelösten Fall. Diese Wärme war trügerisch und oberflächlich.  
Seine Lektion hat er gelernt: Wenn etwas benutzt wird, geht es irgendwann unweigerlich kaputt.  
John weiß nun, wer er ist. Und das wichtigste, er akzeptiert es und achtet darauf, nie wieder etwas gegen seinen Willen und sein innerstes Bedürfnis zu tun.  
Nun nimmt er sich wahr wie er ist. Nicht durch die Augen anderer Menschen, allein durch seine eigenen. Und er beginnt sich zu lieben, mehr als jeden anderen.

Viel Glück auf deinem Weg, John Watson!


End file.
